Conexión
by myhouse
Summary: One shot, Para comenzar una relación no es necesario...


Haber que les parece este fic, siento que es algo cursi, pero......nose XD

**CONEXIÓN **

Pasaban de las once de la noche, Cuddy revisaba unos pendientes que se había llevado a casa, llevaba puesto algo cómodo; se había servido un poco de café antes de volver al trabajo, se acomodo en su sofá pero de repente unos fuertes golpes a la puerta hicieron que saltase del susto. "¿Quién puede ser? ¿A está hora?" pensaba mientras se dirigía a la entrada, "¿Quién más podría ser?" se contesto ella misma. House que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta estaba por dar otro golpe con su bastón cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué quieres House?-Lo miró con una expresión de agotamiento –Es casi media noche-

-Ah perdón, se va a pasar tu hora para salir en tu escoba-

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Tú que crees?- Le contestó mientras Cuddy miraba como entraba a su casa como si nada.

-House por favor, no lo sé ¿Qué quieres?-

-No contestas tu teléfono-

-Ah… las líneas de toda la calle están fallando, ya las van a reparar-

-Y tampoco contestas tu celular-

-¿Qué?- Cuddy se dirigió a la mesa de centro y tomó de junto de todos los papeles su celular – Se quedo sin batería, pero ¿Exactamente qué es lo que quieres?, no creó que hayas venido hasta aquí para hablar de mis teléfonos-

-¡Exacto! no tenía que venir a tu casa, pero como no contestabas tuve que venir a gritarte cara a cara-

-House, ve al grano por favor-

-¡Bien!... mi equipo llevo a mi paciente al quirófano, y sorpresa sorpresa, no los dejaron pasar- Cuddy sólo lo miró -Por qué ¡TÚ! diste la orden de que no se le hiciera ninguna intervención a mi paciente-Le reclamo alzando la voz.

-¡Ninguna intervención MAYOR!-

-Y aquí viene la gran pregunta, ¿Como es qué sabes que era una intervención mayor?-

-Me llamaron, cuando apartaste el quirófano-

-Pero creí que tus teléfonos no servían-

-Me llamaron al celular, debió ser antes de que se quedara sin batería-

-Ahh claro, que conveniente ¿Y esta es tu nueva forma de manejar el hospital? ¿Dar una orden y esconderte para evitar las confrontaciones?-

-House…no se a que viene todo esto, sabes que no puedes hacerle un intervención a un paciente sin mi consentimiento-

-Entonces, ¿No se le puede hacer ningún procedimiento que le salve la vida?-

-¿Estás seguro que abrirle el cráneo le salvará la vida?

-Bueno, si no lo hacemos, no podremos saberlo-

-Tienes que hacer primero pruebas de sangre, para verificar que…-

-Hemos descartado todos los posibles diagnósticos y esto es lo único que nos queda- La interrumpió -¡Sabes que! Tú serás la que le digas a la esposa del paciente, que su esposo murió por que ERES UNA INCOMPETENTE -Dijo alzando la voz en la última parte.

- No me hables así-

-¿Y como quieres que te hable?... Si me quitas mi tiempo al tener que venir hasta acá, para hablar por que al parecer no te agrada como estoy diagnosticando a mi paciente…-

Ring ring ring

House buscó su celular y vio que era de la oficina, así que puso el altavoz.

-¡QUE!-

-El paciente volvió a tener una convulsión- Dijo Cameron-Si no hacemos el procedimiento…-

-Como las pruebas de sangre tardan mucho, será mejor que vayan y le digan al paciente que solo le quedan unas cuantas horas de vida…- La interrumpió House –… porque hay personas que son tan inútiles en su trabajo que prefieren dejar que un hombre muera- Continuaba profiriendo sin dejar de mirar a Cuddy.

-House, no creó que…- Exclamó Foreman

-Hagan el maldito procedimiento-Grito Cuddy enojada, House sólo cerró su celular.

-No quisiera estar en el lugar de House- Dijo Chase mirando a sus compañeros.

Cuddy quería matar a House con la mirada, él sabía que no iba a pasar nada bueno, estaba a punto de dar la media vuelta para escapar, cuando Cuddy por fin hablo.

-¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? -

-No se de que hablas-

-¡No te hagas el idiota!-

-No tienes porqué hablarme así- Decía calmadamente, haciendo que Cuddy se enojará aun más.

-¿Por qué no me pides cosas a las que te pueda decir que si?-

-Te equivocas-

-¿Qué?

-No te pido, te avisó-

-Siempre todo lo tomas como un juego-

House se estaba hartando, así que busco en su saco su frasco de vicodin.

-Ahf y ahora sigues con eso-

-¡Disculpaaaa! Pero tengo un problema en la pierna-

-Esa no es escusa para volverte un adicto…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no es una escusa? Sentir dolor todo el día todos los días ¿No es escusa?, es un ¡MOTIVO!, pero claro tú no sabes que es eso, tú solo te dedicas a observar y decir qué lo que hago esta mal, no tienes idea de cómo me afecta-

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no se como te afecta el dolor, como te afecto esa cirugía? ¿Cómo me afecto a mi?- A Cuddy se le estaban poniendo los ojos rojos al tener que recordar todo, así que se dio media vuelta. House sólo la observaba sin entender bien la última parte.

-El haberte hecho esa cirugía, el no respetar tus deseos- Continuaba Cuddy intentando que no se le salieran las lagrimas -El verte convertir en un adicto… ver como te destruías poco a poco, el ver que eres miserable… fue terrible para mí… por que se que es mi culpa-

House se había quedado sin palabras, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Fue mi culpa lo que pasó, ¡lo que te paso!... Y por eso necesito que me perdones…que me disculpes por todo lo malo que te ha pasado desde entonces-

¿Cuddy se estaba disculpando?, House no pensó que pasaría eso, siempre ella o Stacy le habían dicho que había sido por su bien, que era lo mejor para él, lo mejor que se podía haber hecho. Volvió a guardar sus pastillas.

Cuddy se dio media vuelta y tomo la mano libre de House entre las suyas, lo miró a los ojos, trago saliva y le dijo.

-¡Perdóname!- House seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba -Discúlpame por haber arruinado tu vida, por…-House la interrumpió.

-No hay nada que perdonar- Cuddy no entendía, ¿Qué acaso House no la había escuchado? ¿A que se refería?

Los dos sólo se miraban, Cuddy en medio de lágrimas y House en espera de que Cuddy dijera algo.

-¿Qué?- Por fin dijo ella.

-No tengo por que disculparte… si hiciste lo correcto… el hacer la cirugía…-

-Por esa misma cirugía, necesito que me perdones-

-Te disculparé, si tú aceptas mi agradecimiento-

-¿Qué?-

-Quiero agradecerte… por haberme salvado la vida- Ahora era Cuddy la que no podía creer lo que estaba saliendo de la boca de House.

-El hacer la cirugía fue… lo mejor…me salvaste la vida…, si me hubieras puesto en coma… tal vez nunca hubiera despertado-

-Pero no lo sabemos, tal vez hubiera funcionado y estarías bien ahora-

-Ambos sabemos que no es verdad, yo estaba desesperado y no pensaba bien-

-Aun así yo te provoque todos estos problemas, fue mi culpa…-

-Lisa- Dijo serio, provocando que Cuddy levantara la cabeza y lo volviera a mirar a los ojos -Gracias-

Cuddy tardo un momento, no podía dejar de ver a House.

-Por nada- Le contesto dejando ver una sonrisa –Gregory- House sonrió - ¿Me perdonas?-

-Como no hacerlo-

A Cuddy le seguían corriendo las lágrimas. House soltó su bastón que quedo recargado en la pared.

-Además te ves fea cuando lloras- Decía mientras limpiaba con el reverso de su mano la mejilla de Cuddy.

Los dos se sonrieron y se quedaron viendo por varios segundos. Cuddy observó que House se recargaba más sobre su pierna izquierda, así que lo dirigió hacia el sofá para que descansara.

Al sentarse Cuddy tomó un pañuelo desechable de los que tenía sobre la mesa de centro, pero House se lo quitó y comenzó a secarle las lagrimas que un se dejaban ver sobre su rostro.

Cuddy bajó la mirada; House que había bajado el brazo después de limpiarle las lágrimas observó que ella tenía la mirada fija, él también bajo la mirada para ver que era lo que atraía la atención de la decana. Lisa observó que continuaban sujetados de las manos y que además habían entrelazado sus dedos, House observó lo mismo. Los dos levantaron la vista, se miraron y se sonrieron como si fueran un espejo. Extrañamente ninguno de los dos quería soltar al otro en vez de eso apretaron aun más la mano.

Cuddy se acercó a House y recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro, él recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella, ambos cerraron los ojos y no se soltaron.

Para comenzar una relación no es necesario decir "¿quieres salir?", "¿quieres ser mi novia?" o darse un beso, simplemente puede comenzar con una mirada o al sujetarse de las manos… al tener una conexión.

**FIN**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
